With Tetsuya
by yesunggyu
Summary: Bagaimana bisa kau melupakanku? Aku akan berusaha menjadi lebih baik. Tetsuya, aku menyayangimu.
1. Aku Cemburu, tau!

**Disclaimer : semua tokoh milik Tadoshi Fujimaki-sensei kecuali OC milik daku**

**Warning : OOC, alay, gaje, EYD ngawur.**

…**.**

"Mirip sekali dengan Kuroko!"

Pelatih mengatakan hal yang sama seperti yang pernah ia katakan padaku. Itu membuatku sedikit iri. Apalagi ketika semua anggota tim Seirin mengatakan hal yang sama juga, kecuali Kagami tentu saja. Aku hanya menatap seekor kucing yang ada digendongan tuanku, Kuroko Tetsuya. Jujur, aku sangat tidak menyukai kucing itu. Bagaimana bisa ia mengambil posisiku?

"kalau begitu, karena sudah ada Nigou, kita berinama Sanco saja!" ujar Hyuga pada Tetsuya. Aku hanya menatap Hyuga dengan perasaan tidak suka. "Nigou pasti senang sudah dapat teman, kan?" ia mengelus kepalaku. Tidak, Hyuga, aku tidak senang!

"guk!"

"wah, dia senang. aku nonton di tivi kalau banyak anjing bersahabat dengan kucing. Ternyata benar" timpal Kiyoshi. Bagaimana bisa orang-orang ini berfikir kalau aku senang? tidak adakah satu orang saja yang mengerti perasaan seekor anjing?

"ya sudah, kalau begitu aku pulang." Tetsuya menurunkan kucing yang diberi nama Sanco itu. Jelek sekali, seperti nama minyak goreng! Sanco menatap wajahku, aku langsung membuang muka. Aku tidak suka padanya!

"guk!" aku kesal padanya yang mulai mendekatiku. Tubuhnya kecil sekali dan bulunya jelek. Tetsuya, dimana kau menemukannya?

"kau senang Nigou? Sanco masih berumur 4 bulan. Sepertinya ia tersesat. Kau mau kan menjadi kakaknya?" tanya Tetsuya ketika kami berjalan pulang. Huh, aku tidak pernah mau menjadi apa-apa baginya kecuali musuh.

"guk!"

"iya kan? Kau akan menjadi kakak yang baik. Sanco harus menjadi adik yang baik ya!" Tetsuya tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Sanco, ia mengangkat Sanco dan menyimpannya dikepalanya. Tidak! Itu tempatku! Sanco, turun!

"guk!"

"Sanco lucu kan, Nigou? Ayo pulang"

"guk!" Tetsuya jahat! Aku mau disana!

"Nigou lapar? Ya nanti dirumah makan sama-sama Sanco!"

…

Hari ini Tetsuya latihan dengan anggota Seirin yang lain. Seperti biasa aku berdiri dipinggir lapangan sambil mencoba menyemangati mereka semua. Dan biasanya mereka akan tersenyum kecuali Kagami, tentu saja.

"lucu sekali!" tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara Kagami. Aku lalu menoleh kesamping, mungkinkah ia mulai tertarik pada keimutanku?

"meongg" kulihat Sanco mengeluskan tubuhnya dikaki Kagami yang besar. Kagami sendiri terkekeh dan mengelus leher Sanco. Huh, padahal dia tidak pernah seperti itu padaku! Kagami tega!

"guk!" aku juga mau!

"huaa… Nigou, jangan menggonggong seperti itu, kau membuatku kaget!" Kagami mengelus dadanya. Aku kan juga mau main, aku pun mendekati Kagami. Sedikit demi sedikit dia juga mundur.

"guk!" aku mau main sama Kagami!

"huaaaa… Kuroko-teme! Anjingmu mau membunuhku!" Kagami mulai berlari dan aku juga ikut mengejar.

"guk!" Tidak boleh, Kagami harus menyukaiku dulu sebelum ia menyukai Sanco!

"meong!" Sanco ikut berlari mengejar Kagami.

"guk!" Oi, Sanco, pergilah!

"meonggg…" Sanco malah berada didepanku, apa maksud anak kucing ini, heh?

"Guk!" tidak akan kubiarkan kau lebih dulu mendekati Kagami! Aku berlari lebih kencang mendahului Sanco.

"meooongg…" Sanco malah tampak berlari lebih kencang.

"guk!" aku lebih cepat darimu Sanco! Kagami, aku akan mendapatkanmu!

"meooongg…"

"gukk"

"meong meongg…"

"guk guk…"

"KUROKO-TEMMMEEEE… KUCING DAN ANJINGMU MAU MEMBUNUHKUUU!"

….

Malamnya dikamar Tetsuya. Tetsuya masih bertahan dengan PR nya. Aku hanya diam sambil berguling di ranjang kecilku. Tetsuya, aku mengantuk, tidur yuk!

"apa kau mengantuk? Tidurlah disini" kata-kata Tetsuya itu jelas bukan untukku. Ia mengangkat Sanco yang sedari tadi ada dipangkuannya dan menaruhnya diranjangnya. Apa? Dipangkuan Tetsuya?

"guk!" aku juga mau tidur diranjangmu!

"kau juga mengantuk? Tidur lah…" Tetsuya hanya mengelus kepalaku.

"guk!" aku mau tidur di ranjangmu!

"ada apa, Nigou? Kau lapar? Jangan banyak makan, nanti gemuk!"

"guk!" Tetsuya bodoh, aku mau tidur denganmu! Aku menarik sprei ranjang yang membuat Sanco terbangun.

"Nigou, kau tidak boleh begitu. Sanco kan ngantuk. Apa kau mau tidur dengannya?"

"guk!" Tetsuya tidak nyambung! Bagaimana mungkin aku tidur dengannya?

"hehe… Nigou lucu sekali. Tidak bisa. Ranjangmu terlalu kecil. Besok kita cari yang sedikit lebih besar ya!" Tetsuya mengelus kepalaku lagi setelah kembali menidurkan Sanco yang terbangun.

"guk" tidak sudi!

"oke, pulang sekolah kita beli!"

"guk guk guk!"

…

Hari ini Tetsuya tidak membawaku dan Sanco, padahal kupikir ia akan membawa Sanco dan melupakanku. Ah, untunglah Tetsuya adalah tuan yang baik. Aku pun berdiam di teras rumah bersama nenek. Ia, seperti biasa, merajut sweater. Banyak sekali bola-bola benang yang berhamburan dikakinya. Aku hanya diam sambil menikmati angin pagi. Sejuk sekali!

"meong!" Sanco pun datang dari tanah. Apa sih yang ia lakukan? Ia mendekati bola-bola benang itu. Oi, jangan kesana. Nanti dimarahi nenek!

"Sanco lucu sekali, apa kau mau ini? Ini, mainlah" nenek malah memberikan bola benang pada Sanco. Sanco begitu senang. dia bermain-main sambil menggigit-gigit bola itu.

"meong" ia malah mendekatiku. Apa dia mau aku juga bermain. Aku mulai memikirkan ide licik.

"guk!" aku menendang bola itu. Sanco mengejarnya, lalu Sanco menendangnya lagi. Tiba-tiba naluri keanjinganku muncul, aku mengejar bola itu dan membawanya padanya.

"meong" Sanco lalu menendang lagi, aku mengejarnya. Dia juga ikut mengejar bola itu.

"guk!" aku mendapatkan bolanya! Aku lalu menggigit bola itu, Sanco tidak mau kalah, ia lalu ikut menggigit. Dan kami mulai berguling dan saling cakar-mencakar. Tunggu dulu, aku kan tidak biasa mencakar, maka aku pun menggigit.

"meong!" Sanco mulai menggila, aku yang sudah gila dari tadi semakin menggila.

"guk!"

"meong"

"guk"

"ah, pagi yang indah…" gumam nenek. Bagian mananya yang indah, nek?

"guk!" aku lalu melepaskan bola itu. Sanco masih saja menggigit bola sambil bersender padaku. Menyusahkan!

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang menjengkelkan. Kenapa juga aku mau berebut bola dengan Sanco. Tapi terasa menyenangkan. Ah, kapan terakhir aku bermain dengan saudaraku yang hilang? Apa kira-kira Sanco juga kehilangan saudaranya?

"guk!" Sanco, apa kau punya keluarga?

"meong" dasar Sanco bodoh, dia malah menggeliat di perutku. Apa dia tidak mengerti bahasa anjing? Oh ya, dia itu kan kucing.

"guk!" lepaskan aku Sanco, bulumu itu membuatku geli.

"meooonggg.."

"guk!"

"hehehe… Tetsu-chan harus melihat ini, Nigou dan Sanco sangat lucu. Kalian akan jadi saudara yang baik" nenek terkekeh. Nenek dari tadi mengatakan hal yang tidak penting!

….

Malamnya, Tetsuya pulang dengan wajah yang lesu. Meskipun ekspresinya tampak datar seperti biasa. Namun aku selalu mengerti perasaannya, tak seperti ia yang tak mengerti perasaanku, hiks.

"aku lelah sekali, Sanco!" ujar Tetsuya yang berbaring diranjangnya. Kenapa dia malah bicara pada Sanco? Kenapa tidak bicara padaku dulu? Aku melihat Sanco duduk ditubuh Tetsuya. Tetsuya hanya tersenyum.

"guk!" aku naik keatas ranjang dan ikut duduk ditubuh Tetsuya sambil berusaha menggeser Sanco.

"Nigou, berat!" ujarnya. Aku langsung sedih mendengar hal itu. Kau tega sekali, Tetsuya! Aku pun mencoba untuk turun.

"hehehe… Nigou marah, ya?" Tetsuya langsung menarik kaki depanku dan mengelus kepalaku. Ini adalah bagian yang paling kusukai dari Tetsuya.

"meong" Sanco menggeliat padaku. Apa-apaan sih kucing ini?

…..

Akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihat Sanco terdiam sambil melihat langit. Terkadang aku menghampirinya dan melihat apa yang ia lihat. Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku pikir ada ikan yang terbang. Aku melihatnya yang masih terdiam melihat langit. Kucing aneh.

"meong…" Sanco lalu membentuk posisi untuk tidur. Apa dia mau tidur di pagi hari? Aku menyentuh kepalanya dengan kaki kanan depanku.

"guk…" apa kau sakit? tidak biasanya kau tidak menggangguku?

"…" dan aku hanya mmendapat dengkuran dari seekor kucing. Harga diriku jatuh! Dasar kucing garong! Lihat saja nanti, aku akan membuatmu enyah dari kehidupanku dan Tetsuya!

…..

Saatnya makan, aku dan Sanco segera berlari menuju tempat makan kami. Aku dan Sanco segera makan begitu melihat tempat makan yang penuh dengan makanan. heh, kali ini aku akan tunjukan kecepatan makanku yang sangat hebat! Aku akan mengalahkanmu, Sanco!

"uhuk uhuk…" aku mendengar suara Sanco tersedak. Aku terkejut. Jiwa kasihanku muncul. Aku lalu mendorong mangkuk berisi air padanya. Namun…

Bushhh…

"meong… uhuk…" airnya tumpah!

"astaga, Sanco… Nigou, apa yang kau lakukan? Tetsuya, kucingmu basah nih. Ya ampun dia sulit bernapas…" ibu berteriak sambil memanggil Tetsuya yang sedang ke kamar mandi. Aku mendengar derap langkah Tetsuya.

"Sanco!" Tetsuya lalu mengambil handuk dan menyelimuti Sanco. Ia mencoba menghangatkan Sanco sekaligus menghilangkan duri yang mungkin ada dileher Sanco. Aku hanya terdiam melihat adegan yang super cepat ini.

"uhuk.. meong… rrrr…" Sanco mengeluarkan tulang. Sesuai dugaanku, dia tersedak tulang. Lagian siapa suruh mau mengikuti kecepatan makanku?

"Nigou, minta maaf pada Sanco!" ujar Tetsuya yang sedang menggendong Sanco yang kedinginan. Kenapa aku yang harus minta maaf? Padahal kan aku baru saja mencoba membantunya?

"guk!" Aku kan tidak sengaja, Tetsuya!

"ayo minta maaf. Nigou nakal sekarang ya? nanti malam Nigou tidur diluar!"

"guk!" aku pergi! Aku tidak mau bertemu, Tetsuya! Aku benci Tetsuya! Aku segera berlari keluar. Pintu belakang tidak dikunci sehingga meloloskan aksi kaburku. Aku benar-benar kesal dan sedih! Bisa-bisanya Tetsuya seperti itu padaku?

"…"

"…"

"…"

Sudah sekitar 100 meter aku berjalan. Jauh juga. Menurutku. Ngomong-ngomong, ini dimana? Aku menggaruk tanah, karena menggaruk kepala itu tidak mungkin. Kaki depanku terlalu pendek. Aku berbalik. Aku tersesat!

"guk.." ah, lagi pula aku juga tidak mau kembali. Aku kembali berjalan sambil menunduk. Ya ampun! Gelap sekali! Juga dingin. Aku segera mencari tempat untuk berlindung. Oh, didekat lampu sana saja! Aku pun istirahat disana.

"auuuuuu…" kalau dipikir-pikir Tetsuya jahat juga. Aku merasa ingin menangis. "auuu…"

"…"

"…"

"auu…" tapi Tetsuya, ngomong-ngomong aku sangat takut. "auuu…" Tetsuyaaa…

"miau…" tiba-tiba sesosok yang berbulu menerkamku. Astaga! Apa ini?

"guk" aku mencoba memukulnya. Apa ini? Kenapa dia malah menggeliat padaku?

"meongg…" tunggu, apa dia Sanco?

"oh, syukurlah… Nigou!" Tetsuya langsung menarikku dan memelukku. Astaga, kenapa aku merindukannya? Padahal baru 10 menit aku pergi? "maaf Nigou, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Maaf ya…"

"guk" aku menangis dipelukan Tetsuya. Aku melihat Sanco juga mencoba menyentuh kepalaku dengan kaki depannya.

"ayo kita pulang…" ujar Tetsuya sambil menggendongku, kami pun pulang.

"guk" ayo kita pulang!

"ngomong-ngomong Nigou, Sanco mengkhawatirkanmu loh. Dia sepertinya menyayangimu" ujar Tetsuya.

"guk" benarkah? Aku melihat kearah Sanco yang berjalan sambil terdiam melihatku. Kalau diperhatikan, Sanco memang mirip dengan Tetsuya. Ekspresinya datar, tiba-tiba dia tersenyum. Membuatku kaget. Apa-apaan kucing itu.

"guk" aku ada digendongan Tetsuya! Aku menjulurkan lidahku.

"meong" dia malah mengeong keras. dasar kucing kampung!

"apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Tetsuya. Sudahlah, Tetsuya, kau diam saja! Aku menggeliatkan tubuhku dan berusaha untuk turun. Tetsuya yang menyadari itu segera menurunkanku dengan pelan.

"guk guk!" oke, Sanco, siapa yang paling cepat sampai dirumah. Dia yang akan mendapatkan Tetsuya!

"meongg…" dan kami pun memulai lomba lari. Hehehe… Sanco masih berada dibelakang, bung!

"Nigou, Sanco! Tunggu" teriak Tetsuya.

Ah, Tetsuya, maafkan aku. Aku akan berusaha menjadi kakak yang baik bagi Sanco, mulai malam ini. Aku janji tidak akan nakal padanya lagi.

"guk!" Sanco sialan! Aku akan mengejarmu. Tunggu aku!

"meongg…"

….


	2. Aku Sayang Kakak

**Disclaimer : semua tokoh milik Tadoshi Fujimaki-sensei kecuali OC milik daku**

**Warning : OOC, alay, gaje, EYD ngawur.**

…**.**

"Mirip sekali dengan Kuroko!"

Seorang perempuan mengatakan hal yang membuatku bingung. Kuroko itu maksudnya yang sedang menggendongku ini ya?

"kalau begitu, karena sudah ada Nigou, kita berinama Sanco saja!" ujar seorang laki-laki berkacamata pada orang yang menggendongku ini. "Nigou pasti senang sudah dapat teman, kan?" ia mengelus kepala anjing yang ada disampingnya. Siapa anjing itu?

"guk!" anjing itu menggonggong. Apa yang ia katakan?

"wah, dia senang. aku nonton di tivi kalau banyak anjing bersahabat dengan kucing. Ternyata benar" timpal seorang laki-laki tinggi. Iya, sepertinya begitu. Aku ingin berteman dengan anjing yang bernama Nigou itu. Dia imut. Ekspresinya mirip dengan orang yang menggendongku ini, Tetsuya. Mungkin Kuroko Tetsuya. Sesuai kata perempuan itu.

"ya sudah, kalau begitu aku pulang." Tetsuya menurunkanku. Aku lalu menatap Nigou. Kalau kau mengerti bahasa hati, aku ingin berteman denganmu, Nigou! Tapi dia malah membuang muka.

"guk!" aku semakin mendekatinya. Nigou, apa kau tidak menyukaiku? Kita akan jadi teman loh!

"kau senang Nigou? Sanco masih berumur 4 bulan. Sepertinya ia tersesat. Kau mau kan menjadi kakaknya?" tanya Tetsuya ketika kami berjalan pulang. Tidak, Tetsuya, aku dibuang oleh majikanku. Jahat sekali kan? Tapi tak apa, aku tetap senang bertemu dengan kalian.

"guk!"

"iya kan? Kau akan menjadi kakak yang baik. Sanco harus menjadi adik yang baik ya!" Tetsuya tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala ku, ia mengangkatku dan menyimpanku dikepalanya. Wah, seru sekali! aku akan jadi adik yang baik!

"guk!"

"Sanco lucu kan, Nigou? Ayo pulang"

"guk!" kenapa kak Nigou menggonggong terus. Mungkin dia lapar?

"Nigou lapar? Ya nanti dirumah makan sama-sama Sanco!"

…

Hari ini Tetsuya latihan dengan anggota Seirin yang lain. Aku sudah bisa mengenali mereka. Aku kan anak yang pintar. Aku melihat kak Nigou duduk dipinggir lapangan. Aku juga ikut. Sepertinya ini tempat yang bagus untuk menonton.

"lucu sekali!" tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara Kagami. Apa kau menyukaiku Kagami? Aku mendekati Kagami. Insting kucingku membuatku mengeluskan tubuh di kaki Kagami.

"meongg" salam kenal, Kagami-kun!

"guk!"

"huaa… Nigou, jangan menggonggong seperti itu, kau membuatku kaget!" Kagami mengelus dadanya. Apa Kagami tidak suka kak Nigou? Kak Nigou mulai mendekati Kagami.

"guk!" ia pun mengejar Kagami.

"huaaaa… Kuroko-teme! Anjingmu mau membunuhku!" Kagami mulai berlari dikejar kak Nigou.

"guk!" kak Nigou lucu!

"meong!" aku mau ikut berlari mengejar Kagami.

"guk!"

"meonggg…" apa aku harus lebih cepat, kak? Aku mendahului kak Nigou.

"Guk!" dia berlari lebih kencang mendahuluiku.

"meooongg…" seru sekali!

"guk!" sepertinya kak Nigou sangat ingin mendapatkan Kagami.

"meooongg…" Aku akan membantumu!

"gukk"

"meong meongg…"

"guk guk…"

"KUROKO-TEMMMEEEE… KUCING DAN ANJINGMU MAU MEMBUNUHKUUU!"

….

Malamnya dikamar Tetsuya. Tetsuya masih bertahan dengan PR nya. Aku hanya diam sambil berguling di pangkuannya. Tetsuya, aku mengantuk, tidur yuk!

"apa kau mengantuk? Tidurlah disini" kata Tetsuya. Ia mengangkatku dan menaruhku diranjangnya.

"guk!" ujar kak Nigou yang tadi berguling di kasur kecilnya.

"kau juga mengantuk? Tidur lah…" Tetsuya hanya mengelus kepalanya.

"guk!"

"ada apa, Nigou? Kau lapar? Jangan banyak makan, nanti gemuk!"

"guk!" dia menarik sprei ranjang yang membuatku terbangun. Ada apa sih kak Nigou?

"Nigou, kau tidak boleh begitu. Sanco kan ngantuk. Apa kau mau tidur dengannya?"

"guk!" apa? Kak Nigou mau tidur denganku? Aku juga mau tidur dengan kak Nigou.

"hehe… Nigou lucu sekali. Tidak bisa. Ranjangmu terlalu kecil. Besok kita cari yang sedikit lebih besar ya!" Tetsuya mengelus kepala kak Nigou lagi setelah kembali menidurkanku yang terbangun.

"guk"

"oke, pulang sekolah kita beli!"

"guk guk guk!"

Sayup sayup aku masih mendengar mereka bercengkrama. Kak Nigou sangat lucu.

…

Hari ini Tetsuya tidak membawaku dan kak Nigou. Jadi, aku menghabiskan pagi yang indah ini dengan bermain ditanah bersama anak ayam. Aku ingin sekali memakan mereka. Tapi Tetsuya bilang tidak boleh memakan makanan yang masih bergerak. Ah, aku capek, aku naik ke teras saja! Wah, disana ada nenek yang merajut dan kak Nigou yang istirahat menikmati pagi.

"meong!" nek, apa ini? Bola benang? Boleh aku pegang?

"Sanco lucu sekali, apa kau mau ini? Ini, mainlah" nenek memberikan bola benang padaku. Aku begitu senang. aku bermain-main sambil menggigit-gigit bola itu.

"meong" kak, main yuk! Aku mendekati kak Nigou. Kak Nigou hanya terdiam melihatku.

"guk!" ia menendang bola itu. Aku mengejarnya, lalu aku menendangnya lagi. Tiba-tiba kakak mengejar bola itu dan memberikannya padaku? Apa ini yang dinamakan insting anjing?

"meong" aku lalu menendang lagi, dia mengejarnya. aku juga ikut mengejar bola itu.

"guk!" kak Nigou mendapatkan bolanya! Ia lalu menggigit bola itu, aku tentu saja tidak mau kalah, aku lalu ikut menggigit. Dan kami mulai berguling dan saling cakar-mencakar. Tunggu dulu, kak Nigou kan tidak biasa mencakar, maka ia pun menggigit.

"meong!" sakit, Kak! Aku menambah kecepatan cakaranku. Kakak juga ikut menambah kecepatan menggigitnya.

"guk!"

"meong"

"guk"

"ah, pagi yang indah…" gumam nenek. Iya, nenek benar!

"guk!" kak Nigou lalu melepaskan bola itu. Aku masih saja menggigit bola sambil bersender padanya. Aku senang hari ini!

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang menyenangkan. Aku senang bermain dengan kakak baruku. Ah, aku jadi teringat dengan saudaraku yang lain. Mereka semua juga dibuang. Apa mereka punya majikan dan saudara sebaik Tetsuya dan kak Nigou ya?

"guk!" ada apa, kak?

"meong" Aku menyayangimu! aku menggeliat di perutnya.

"guk!" kakak sepertinya senang.

"meooonggg.." aku sayaaangg kakak.

"guk!"

"hehehe… Tetsu-chan harus melihat ini, Nigou dan Sanco sangat lucu. Kalian akan jadi saudara yang baik" nenek terkekeh. Kami akan menjadi saudara yang baik, nek!

….

Malamnya, Tetsuya pulang dengan wajah yang lesu. Meskipun ekspresinya tampak datar seperti biasa. Aku mendekatinya. Apa kau baik-baik saja, Tetsuya. Ia lalu berbaring diranjang. Dan aku pun duduk ditubuhnya.

"aku lelah sekali, Sanco!" ujar Tetsuya tersenyum.

"guk!" kakak juga ikut naik, mungkin dia juga ingin menghibur Tetsuya. Tapi kak, jangan mendorongku!

"Nigou, berat!" ujarnya. Tetsuya kejam sekali, tuh kak Nigou turun. Dia jadi sedih.

"hehehe… Nigou marah, ya?" Tetsuya langsung menarik kaki depan kakak dan mengelus kepalanya. Ternyata Tetsuya memang menyayangi kak Nigou.

"meong" aku menggeliat pada kak Nigou. Aku juga sayang kak Nigou!

…..

Akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihat langit. Aku merindukan saudara dan ibuku. Mereka ada dimana ya? ibu, adik dan kakak, aku baik-baik saja disini. Jangan khawatirkan aku! Apa kabar kalian disana? Terkadang, aku merasa kak Nigou ikut duduk disampingku sambil melihat langit. Apa kak Nigou punya keluarga diluar sana?

"meong…" aku kangen ibu. Aku pun mencoba memeluk kakiku. Kakak menyentuh kepalaku dengan kaki kanan depannya,

"guk…"

"…" aku ngantuk, kak! Lain kali saja kita mainnya!

…..

Saatnya makan, aku dan kak Nigou segera berlari menuju tempat makan kami. Aku dan kak Nigou segera makan begitu melihat tempat makan yang penuh dengan makanan. aku harus bisa mengalahkan kecepatan kakak.

"uhuk uhuk…" ya ampun, aku tersedak tulang ikan. Tolong aku. Kak Nigou lalu mendorong mangkuk berisi air padaku. Namun…

Bushhh…

"meong… uhuk…" airnya tumpah! Kakak salah perhitungan! Dingin!

"astaga, Sanco… Nigou, apa yang kau lakukan? Tetsuya, kucingmu basah nih. Ya ampun dia sulit bernapas…" ibu berteriak sambil memanggil Tetsuya yang sedang ke kamar mandi. Aku mendengar derap langkah Tetsuya.

"Sanco!" Tetsuya lalu mengambil handuk dan menyelimutiku. Ia mencoba menghangatkanku sekaligus membuang tulang yang ada dileherku. Sakit sekali, Tetsuya!

"uhuk.. meong… rrrr…" aku mengeluarkan tulang itu. Akhirnya. Aku kembali menggigil kedinginan.

"Nigou, minta maaf pada Sanco!" ujar Tetsuya. Tidak, Tetsuya. Kakak tidak bersalah. Dia tidak sengaja.

"guk!"

"ayo minta maaf. Nigou nakal sekarang ya? nanti malam Nigou tidur diluar!"

"guk!" kak Nigou berlari keluar.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Sudah sekitar 7 menit kak Nigou tidak masuk rumah kembali. Aku segera turun dari gendongan Tetsuya dan mulai mencakar kakinya.

"sakit! ada apa Sanco?"

"meong!" kok bertanya ada apa? Mana kakak? Kita harus menemukannya! Aku segera keluar. "meonggg meongg…"

"oh iya, mana Nigou? Nigou? Nigou?" Tetsuya ikut mencari kakak. Hem, aku mencium bau kakak dan… mendengar suara kakak! Sepertinya 100 meter dari rumah. Aku segera berlari dan Tetsuya ikut berlari.

"auuu…."

"…."

"auuu…"

"…."

"auu…auuuu" itu dia! Kak Nigou disana! Aku segera berlari.

"miau…" aku langsung memeluk kak Nigou.

"guk" dia mencoba memukulku dan aku pun bergeliat padanya.

"meongg…" aku senang kakak ditemukan!

"oh, syukurlah… Nigou!" Tetsuya langsung menarik kakak dan memeluknya. "maaf Nigou, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Maaf ya…"

"guk" kakak sepertinya menangis. Aku mencoba menyentuh kepalanya dengan kaki depanku.

"ayo kita pulang…" ujar Tetsuya sambil menggendongnya, kami pun pulang.

"guk"

"ngomong-ngomong Nigou, Sanco mengkhawatirkanmu loh. Dia sepertinya menyayangimu" ujar Tetsuya. Iya, aku sangaaat mengkhawatirkan kakak!

"guk" kakak menoleh padaku. Sepertinya ia tidak percaya. Aku pun tersenyum.

"guk" kakak menjulurkan lidahnya. Mungkin berarti terima kasih!

"meong" sama-sama kak!

"apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Tetsuya. Kakak menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan berusaha turun, Tetsuya pun menurunkannya.

"guk guk!" apa yang dikatakan kakak? Tapi, dia mulai berlari. Ah, aku yakin, dia mau lomba lari tampaknya!

"meongg…" dan kami pun memulai lomba lari. Aku masih dibelakang.

"Nigou, Sanco! Tunggu" teriak Tetsuya.

"guk!"

"meongg…"

Tetsuya, aku sangat senang kau sudah mau mengambilku. Aku senang punya saudara baru. Aku sangat senang!

….

**Selesai deh, 2 chapter dalam waktu 4 jam. Haha… inilah yang namanya menulis FF dari hati. #huek.**

**Daku membuat cerita ini karena kangen sama kucingku. Namanya Luffy dan Hiro. Lucu kan? Hehehe… apa readers punya kucing atau anjing? Pasti lucu ya. hehe…**

**Silahkan yang berkenan untuk Review… thanks for reading! ^^**


End file.
